Giovanni
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Inuarashi Musketeer Squad Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance | residence = Kurau City, Zou | age = 30 | birth = July 20th | height = 226 cm (7'5") | blood type = S | occupation = Three Inuarashi Musketeers | jva = Ryohei Arai }} Giovanni is a zebra mink and one of the Three Inuarashi Musketeers leading the squad. Appearance Giovanni is a tall Zebra mink with black and white patterned fur, a long neck, a long snout, and shoulder-length blond hair. He wears the Inurashi Muskateer Squad uniform of a purple cape lined with red, a black hat with a pink plume, and brown boots. He also wears black pants, a white shirt with a frilly edge at the bottom, black gloves, a black belt with a golden buckle, an orange scarf, and a sword over his left shoulder. Personality Giovanni is rather stoic and far less expressive than his comrades Shishilian and Concelot. Like the other minks of the Mokomo Dukedom, Giovanni is loyal to the Kozuki Family. He is also very grateful, having volunteered to accompany the Sanji Retrieval Team. Abilities and Powers As one of the Three Inuarashi Musketeers, Giovanni has authority over the rest of the Musketeers. Like all minks, Giovanni is a natural-born warrior and can use Electro. As a Musketeer, Giovanni is a very powerful warrior even among the minks. Weapons Giovanni wields a rapier, which he can channel Electro through. History Past When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, invaded Zou in search of Raizo, Giovanni and the rest of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad fought against them. When dusk fell, Giovanni and the musketeers fell back to allow Nekomamushi and the Guardians to take over the battle. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and unleashed Caesar Clown's Koro gas, which left the Mink Tribe poisoned and drastically weakened. Giovanni, Sicilain, and Concelot were among the minks crucified and tortured. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat and capture, and the minks were later saved when Sanji and his group came to Zou. Yonko Saga Zou Arc When Bariete rang the bell and spoke of the arrival of samurai, Giovanni and the rest of the minks rushed to Kurau City. When Kin'emon and Kanjuro revealed themselves, Giovanni and the minks welcomed them and revealed that Raizo was on Zou before standing proudly at having kept his presence a secret. Kin'emon showed Giovanni and the other minks the crest of the Kozuki Family on his back to confirm his allegiance. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly called a truce for the sake of Kozuki Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, Giovanni and the rest of the minks were overjoyed. When Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurai, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou began shaking as Zunesha started crying out, throwing Giovanni and the others into a state of panic. Jack had returned and was attempting to destroy Zou by killing Zunesha, who retaliated on Momonosuke's command and sank Jack's fleet with one blow, calming down Giovanni and the others in the process. Later on, Shishilian requested to accompany the Sanji retrieval team to Whole Cake Island along with Giovanni and Concelot, but was told to stay behind on Zou by Nekomamushi. Wano Country Arc Giovanni later went with Inuarashi to Wano Country. While having a discussion with Nami, Robin, Wanda, and Carrot in Amigasa Village two days before the raid on Onigashima, the Three Inuarashi Musketeers talked about how the weather conditions could affect their chances in battle. Giovanni mentioned that the full moon would be useless if it is blocked by clouds. Major Battles *Mink Tribe vs. Beasts Pirates Trivia *His name seems to be based on the titular character of Don Giovanni in Sicilia, making a reference to it with his captain, Shishilian. References Site Navigation ca:Giovanni it:Giovanni ru:Джованни Category:Inuarashi Musketeer Squad Category:Swordsmen Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Male Characters